


Bed Of Roses

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, OC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, semen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Segundus finds himself fired up on sex pollen and in a bed with a handsome fairy prince and John Childermass.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus, John Childermass/John Segundus/Prince Alder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Bed Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A choose-your-own adventure style alternate scene to my fic Bound Together. I'd recommend you reading Bound Together first, at least through Chapter 7 if you want some background, but this can exist as just a smutty, smutty one shot if you don't feel like reading the original material. 
> 
> Thank you touchmytardis, for the most excellent idea! This was way too much fun to write. 
> 
> This was not beta read, so emilycare (my steadfast beta reader) had zero chance to make sure it's not riddled with errors.

Prince Alder’s shirt had fallen open to reveal a swath of his silky smooth hairless chest and Segundus, overcome with the desire to get his mouth on more of the prince’s skin, fell upon it and lavished that narrow space with enthusiastic, open mouthed kisses. Alder meanwhile had snuck open the buttons of Segundus’ waist coat and shirt and reached long, spender fingers inside the gap to smooth their way around Segundus’ bare waist and settle possessively against his low back beneath his clothing. Segundus gasped at the contact and renewed his worship of the prince’s chest. 

  
  


“Mr. Segundus! Mr. Segundus!” Segundus could hear a banging upon the door and a familiar voice calling his name, but all he felt was flames of lust licking at his insides and twisting at his core. He could see nothing but the fall of the Prince’s dark hair around his face and hear nothing but Alder’s soft, seductive words as the fairy’s hands became ever more familiar with Segundus’ waist and back and the skin of his belly. 

  
  


The door was unlatched somehow, though Segundus had been sure Alder had locked it behind them when they’d first entered, and footsteps drew swiftly closer to the bed. He felt Alder’s body being pulled roughly away from him, and suddenly, his questing mouth closed on nothing, and he heard himself wine with bitter disappointment at the loss of sensation.

“Mr. Segundus!” Childermass’ disapproving face was there, glowering at the prince and looking uncertainly at Segundus, who was likely very flushed and breathless now with his exertions of kisses and strokings of the prince’s hair and face and body. “You have been enchanted Mr. Segundus! Come away from the prince this instant!”

Alder turned to look at Childermass with a smug sort of superiority, while Childermass still gripped the prince’s arm to try and pull him fully away from Segundus. Segundus distantly expected the prince to shake Childermass’ hand off of him, or perhaps to strike him. But instead, the prince produced a rose out of thin air. It was the twin of the rose who’s sparkling pollen had somehow ignited Segundus’ currently lustful state. Alder blew gently upon it and more of the pollen drifted off of the velvet petals of the rose and ghosted across Childermass’ face. 

Once he had inhaled the sparkling vapor, Childermass’ expression changed subtly from a concerned glower to a look of smouldering desire. He immediately grabbed the tall, slender prince by a fistful of dark hair and crashed their mouths together, making a desperate, groaning noise as he did so. Segundus watched this transpire with no small amount of enjoyment. He had never seen two men kiss before, let alone two men he desired so urgently. Watching their mouths blend together, their long lashes brushing their cheeks as they both tilted their heads and deepened the kiss, had the effect of making Mr. Segundus ache with lust. He watched, transfixed as Alder’s tongue found its way into Childermass’ open, willing mouth and as Childermass sucked it between his lips. Both men moaned and Segundus heard himself moan along with them, though neither one was currently touching him. 

Alder broke the kiss with Childermass then and turned his eyes back to Segundus. “Do you feel left out, little schoolmaster?” he asked, reaching out a hand and pulling Segundus close. “Come and join us.” 

Segundus eagerly stepped close and let Prince Alder loop a possessive arm around his waist and pull him into a half embrace. Childermass’ arm wrapped about his shoulders and then Childermass was lavishing Segundus’ neck with hot, wet, open mouthed kisses, and Alder had taken possession of Segundus’ lips again in a deep, sliding kiss. Segundus moaned in a broken, rasping fashion as he felt the incredible pleasure of two warm wet mouths, one upon his neck and one at his mouth. 

Alder pulled them both toward the bed and they somehow found their way onto it, where all became a hurried, manic race to remove many articles of clothing. Childermass was working at undoing Segundus’ breeches to free his stiff and straining cock, with a wild look in his dark eyes, and Prince Alder was removing his own shirt, then working to undo the buttons of Childermass’, stopping every few seconds to distract Childermass momentarily from his task with more sloppy kisses. 

Soon, all three were completely disrobed, and Segundus looked in awe at the profusion of naked male beauty that lay before him. He marveled at Childermass’ well muscled chest with it’s dusting of dark hair and his slightly rounded belly, over which more dark hair ghosted it’s way downward in an enticing trail to a thick, red cock that jutted out temptingly from a nest of chestnut coloured curls. Alder’s body was also quite beautiful, but in an entirely different way. He was long and slender and completely hairless (something else Segundus had never seen before). His long, dark locks fell about his shoulders, contrasting nicely with his china-white skin, and his long, thick cock, pink in color and intimidating in girth, twitch against his slender thigh. 

Segundus had somehow ended up sitting, partly propped up on the pillows of Alder’s bed, with these two beautiful men kneeling on either side of his naked body. He should have been ashamed, should have felt exposed, but all he felt in this moment was a burning, incessant lust. He sat up and pulled Childermass to him by the hand and kissed him upon the mouth, and oh, oh _my_ how good it felt to have this man’s soft lips colliding with his own, to feel Childermass’ slick tongue push it’s way between Segundus’ eager, parted lips and explore his mouth and dance wet and sensuous against Segundus’ tongue. How many nights had he dreamed of this very thing? Of kissing his love in this fashion? Childermass lay down and pressed his body against Segundus’ side and Segundus wrapped one arm around him and kept kissing him, wet and fast and urgent. 

He felt Prince Alder lay down to press his body against Segundus’ other side, and he wrapped his other arm around the slender fairy’s shoulders, and felt Alder placing slow, soft kisses against his neck and down onto his chest. He was excited. _Beyond excited_. Too aroused to think straight. The warm, earthy smell of Childermass’ hair and skin and breath, mixed beautifully with the light, floral, otherworldly scent of Alder’s silken skin and hair, and the sensation of being the focus of two beautiful men… their mouths upon him, kissing him...it was too much. 

He felt Alder reach down and simply press gently against Segundus’ aching cock with the flat of his hand and then Segundus was exploding in pleasure. He moaned loudly against Childermass’ lips and arched his hips up into that maddeningly light pressure, which still managed to push him effortlessly over the edge into a gut wrenching climax. He broke his mouth away from Childermass’ briefly to cry out into the air of the bedchamber as wave after wave of pulsing ecstasy washed through him. 

Through it all, the man and the fairy that flanked him did not cease in their oral attentions to his neck and chest, and then, once he had ceased convulsing, they looked down at the mess he had made and then both began to lap and suck up his spend with eager mouths. Segundus’ watched, breathless and flushed as the two used eager tongues to lick him clean, and afterward, when every trace of his spend had been lapped up by Alder and Childermass, they shared the taste of him in a very ardent, very wet kiss. Segundus was beyond reason at this point. Not even in his wildest fantasies (which in truth were not nearly this wild) could he have imagined that such a thing was possible. His head was swimming and his body was still full of lustful tingles. His cock, as if it had not realized that he had just spent himself quite spectacularly, was back to being stiff and throbbing and stood at attention, nodding over his damp belly. 

“Mmmm” Prince Alder hummed as he crawled back up Segundus’ body and fixed him with an intent, wanton look. “What shall we do with you next?”

Childermass crawled up and lay back down, pressing himself once again against Segundus’ side. “Tell me, my love,” he whispered into Segundus’ hot, flushed ear, “has anyone ever put their mouth upon your cock?” Segundus whimpered and shook his head numbly, unable to form words from the overwhelming experience of just having reached his pleasure with the help of two beautiful men. The thought of any man, Childermass in particular, putting his mouth upon Segundus’ cock was quite beyond anything he’d ever hoped to experience. 

“Oh my how delightful!” Exclaimed Prince Alder, clapping his hands from where he knelt at Segundus’ other side. “Perhaps, Mr. Childermass, we could share his cock between us? You surely do not plan on keep such a treat to yourself.” 

Childermass just smiled at Alder and kept looking at him very directly and blatantly as he bent and took Segundus’ nipple into his mouth and gently bit down upon it with his teeth.

Segundus made a noise he was almost certain he had never made before and threw his head back against the pillow. The sharp pang of heat that tightened in his low gut at the feel of Childermass’ teeth upon that oh so sensitive part of him, a part that had never been touched this way before...it had him senseless with lust and gasping open mouthed at the ceiling.

Childermass did not stay at his nipple long, and soon he was working his way lower, biting gently and sucking with his lips down over Segundus’ chest and onto his belly. Alder moved closer and lay lower near Segundus, close enough so that he could bend his head and suck a hot kiss to the inside and uppermost part of Segundus’ thigh. 

  
  


Segundus was very glad that he had already spent his seed once this night, for he so wanted to enjoy this experience to its fullest before he did so a second time, and the attentions of his two lovers were testing his limits already. 

Childermass’ hot lips had found their way to his stomach, while Alder’s mouth was slowly, lazily perusing the crease where his leg met his groin. Both men’s mouths were moving closer and closer to where Segundus so desperately wanted them, and yet he had not yet had the pleasure of exactly what it would feel like to have a man’s mouth upon his cock. And now, to experience such a thing from two at once! For a moment, he became quite overwhelmed and let his head fall back against the pillow again. 

Childermass’ mouth found him first, the wet heat of him, the slick agility of his tongue as he engulfed Segundus’ head without ceremony and sank himself down with a low moan, well, it was a thing Segundus wanted more and more of, forever and ever. 

Seconds later, he felt Prince Alder’s hot breath against his sensitive scrotum and then felt the warm, wet flat of Alder’s tongue swipe across his sack and he cried out and thrust upward, pushing himself into Childermass’ mouth as a result. He was rewarded by another moan from Childermass, who, despite having Segundus’ stiff member halfway down his throat by this point, appeared not to be discomfited by this in the slightest. He seemed instead to relish his task. His eyes were closed and his brows knit in pleasure as he raised himself and sank his mouth down upon Segundus slowly and inexorably. Over and over. 

Prince Alder amused himself in the meantime by drawing delicate patterns across the wrinkled flesh of Segundus’ scrotum with the tip of his tongue, making him jump and gasp at the combined sensations he was receiving. Soon though the prince grew impatient and pulled Childermass up and off of Segundus’ cock by a fist in his hair. He took a brief moment to deliver a fervent kiss to Childermass’ lips, sharing Segundus taste in a secondary fashion, before bending his head and taking his own taste from the source. His mouth was softer and cooler than Childermass’ as if his blood was not quite so hot as an Englishman’s, and Segundus had a brief second to think about that before the sensation of that soft mouth sinking down on his cock made him lose his senses. 

Alder bobbed his head eagerly up and down upon Segundus’ cock to a chorus of Segundus’ desperate, open-mouthed moans and sharp staccato gasps. 

“Please sir! Please!” he begged Alder. “I cannot last! I...I cannot…” He felt himself rushing toward a second climax and did not wish to spend again so quickly. 

Alder pulled up and off him with a wet pop and looked up at Segundus with those startlingly blue cat’s eyes and smiled, slow and wicked. “Yes,” he agreed. “We have some things yet to accomplish before you come off again.”

Upon saying this, he clamoured his way up to straddle Segundus’ face, pulling the pillow out from under his head as he did so. Segundus’s head fell flat against the mattress with a gentle bounce, and he found himself looking up at the prince’s prodigious cock-stand, bobbing thick and stiff, inches from his face. “Would you like to feel what it is like to have a cock in your mouth, little Schoolmaster?” Alder asked, nudging Segundus’ lips with the slick head, looking down at him as if Segundus were something he owned and wanted to use for his pleasure. 

Segundus nodded very enthusiastically. He could not quite ever remember wanting to taste any cock more than the one that throbbed above him now. He eagerly parted his lips and sucked the tip of the princes’ thick member into his mouth. Alder moaned and pressed himself a little further past Segundus’ lips. Meanwhile, Childermass had straddled Segundus as well behind Alder and was pressing his body up against the prince’s back, watching Segundus’ work over Alder’s shoulder while stroking up and down the fairy’s smooth body with his calloused hands. The sight was...inspiring. Segundus sucked as much of Alder’s cock as he could, raising his head a little to assist him in his task while he watched Childermass run his hands over the prince’s soft, white skin and kiss the prince’s neck. Childermass watched him back, never taking his eyes away from Segundus’ face and Segundus’ mouth as he worked valiantly to pleasure the prince. 

The combination, of having a man’s member sliding against his tongue and stretching his lips, of watching the man he loved kiss and play with another, it had Segundus throbbing. Both men were straddling him about the upper chest and belly, and so his own cock lay untouched and aching against his stomach. He helplessly canted his hips up against the air as he continued struggling to take as much of Alder’s prick into his mouth as he could. It was a difficult task, but a rewarding one. Watching the changing expressions on Alder’s face was particularly enjoyable. The fairy prince would look down at what Segundus was doing, his mouth gaping open in pleasure, his brows knitted above glowing, glazed, ice blue eyes. And then, when Segundus did something he particularly liked, the swipe of a tongue to the place just beneath his cock-head, or when Segundus sucked a little more fiercely, Alder’s eyes would flutter closed and his head would fall back against Childermass’ shoulder. He would let out a low moan and his throat would work as he swallowed. 

Childermass meanwhile was pinching Alder’s nipples in his fingers and stroking Alder’s belly and hips with his hands, kissing his neck and staring down at Segundus’ face over the prince’s shoulder with a burning intensity. It did not take long before Alder pulled himself from Segundus’ lips and with a low guttural cry, he stroked himself a few times and spilled across Segundus’ face. Segundus closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feel of the hot streaks of spend splashing over his nose and lips and running down his chin, and he could hear Prince Alder’s high, breathy gasps as he pulled himself through his pleasure. 

Soon, both men were lying on either side of Segundus yet again, and cleaning him, licking Alder’s spend from his face with eager tongues and lips, both kissing him passionately whenever their questing mouths ventured close to his, sharing his own taste with him and with each other. 

Alder rolled onto his back then and pulled Segundus on top of him. “I believe it is Mr. Childermass’ turn to reach his pleasure,” the prince said with a knowing tone to his voice. “And I believe I know exactly how he wishes to do so.” After saying this, he reached over to his bedside and picked up a small vial of liquid, passing it to Childermass over Segundus’ shoulder, Childermass, who had just straddled both of their legs and was kneeling behind him. Segundus was at first confused, until he felt Childermass’ slick finger worm it’s way between his buttocks to caress his nether passage. He moaned and thrust his hips back against that gentle pressure and then gasped and shivered as Childermass worked one, oiled finger inside him. 

Prince Alder captured Segundus’ mouth and kissed him deeply while Childermass slowly worked his finger in and out of Segundus’ arse. The sensation was unlike anything Segundus had felt before. Even when he pleasured himself in the privacy of his bedroom at night, he dared not explore that forbidden place. Though, to own the truth, he had read some quite illuminating books on the subject and had always wondered.... Yet he had still lacked the courage to touch himself there. 

Now, the distracting slide of Alder’s lips upon his own added to the intense pleasure of being penetrated thusly. He whined against Alder’s lips and thrust his hips back into Childermass’ finger and heard Childermass moan in response. One finger became two, and soon Childermass was fucking his fingers in and out of Segundus with increased speed and pressure. Meanwhile, Segundus was rubbing his stiff, aching cock against Alder’s silky smooth belly, and the prince was running his hands over Segundus’ back and hips and pulling Segundus’ arse cheeks apart to allow Childermass better access. 

Segundus felt as if he may not fully be inhabiting his body any longer. That a part of him had turned to flames and mist and that he floated in a warm pool of lust and pleasure, caught between Childermass’ exploring fingers and Alder’s soft lips and body, held and penetrated and touched in ways he had never before experienced. He heard a series of what must be animal noises. Grunts and whines and moans, and was surprised to realize belatedly that they were coming from his own throat. He was completely lost in pleasure. 

When at last Childermass had worked him open sufficiently, he felt his love’s cock pressing against that most private of entrances and he let out a cry against Alder’s mouth. Childermass pressed inside and sank slowly into Segundus until he bottomed out with a deep groan. The three paused then for a brief moment and Segundus reveled in the unique feeling of being filled and stretched so completely. And then Childermass moved, pulled out a little and sank back in, and Segundus broke his mouth away from Alder’s kiss to cry out anew. Childermass repeated the action, taking Segundus’ hips in his hands in order to control his pace and depth, and Segundus arched up into his cock and whined. He wanted more, harder, faster, deeper. Childermass must have sensed this, for he increased his movements and began a slow volley of thrusts that took Segundus’ breath away.

Beneath him, Alder was stiffening again, his newly hardened cock rubbing against Segundus’, trapped between their bellies, and Segundus knew he would not last much longer. He was overwhelmed by sensation, trapped between the most sinful and enjoyable of pleasures. Childermass increased his speed, fucking into Segundus so that his pelvis slapped against Segundus’ buttocks with every thrust. Segundus felt a sparking, tingling pressure with every stroke as Childermass’ cockhead jutted against a secret place inside him that made his own cock jump and twitch. Alder recaptured Segundus’ mouth, covering his moans and cries of ecstasy with a deep, messy kiss. All three were now moaning in unison as they worked their way toward their peek. 

With a gasp and a sharp cry, Segundus felt himself reach the edge of ultimate pleasure and fall over it into a climax of such strength and force that for a few long moments, all he could do was stiffen and jerk as his cock spilled between he and Alder’s body. The edges of his vision went white and hazy as waves of pleasure pulsed through him. He heard Childermass shout his name and felt the man’s cock twitch inside him as he too succumbed to pleasure and spilled inside Segundus’ grasping, clenching passage, his thrusts slowing to shallow jerks, his hands, gripping Segundus’ hips hard as he spent himself. 

Alder moaned against Segundus’ mouth as the added slickness of Segundus’ spend between them brought him to his second climax as well. 

After the wrenching pleasure loosened and faded away, Segundus found himself sinking into a deep, warm, trancelike state of complete relaxation. He felt himself rolled over onto the mattress and felt Childermass’ hot, damp body wrap itself around him, felt Childermss’ face bury itself in the crook of his neck as the world went dim and then black and he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
